Sunsets and Sunrises
by Mileycfan4eva
Summary: The greatest art is often formed from our greatest struggles their senior year will bring each of the gang their own set of challenges filled with drama, tragedy and joy. They will make choices they never expected to have to make they will face rejection but they will not go gently into the night they will rage against the dying Sunsets and Hope to see another Sunrise.
1. Chapter 1

**Jade's p o v**

Shake it off Jade deep breath it wasn't easy trying to keep shake my nerves off in a room full of my fellow teammates who were all just as nervous, frightened as I was. I still couldn't figure out how why I was so nervous I have been preforming my whole life since I was a little kid for millions of people.

" _Jadey"_ The adorable voice of my beautiful girlfriend Catrina Valentine filled the air putting the final touches of my makeup under my eyes, my arms, chest and face which all had huge purple dark bruises on them. I had no idea where they came from I was starting to wonder they weren't there in the morning. Turning to Cat I heard her say to me " _These costumes are so glittery I love them!"_ Cat's grin was a mile wide as she spun in her yellow sequined halter top that criss crossed across her chest stopping just below her breast bone. Revealing her whole mid section so flat so toned her abs are perfection on skin. Than her skirt which matched her top was crisscrossed like two ribbons on each side. The skirt stopped just after her butt. Her voice was so filled with happiness sounding like music to my ears. Getting up I twirled her around making that smile grow even wider. Pulling her close I kissed her deeply full of passion causing her to stop twirling instead placing her hands on my shoulders pressing her body against mine sinking her sweet luscious lips into mine.

I've never been one of those girls who squeals at the thought of kissing another human being I've never been the girl who was so nerves that I was shaking. Yet kissing Cat feels so right so amazing it's unexplainable I feel like I am sinking her kisses are my oxygen keeping me from dying. Than there's Tori Vega who just had to speak to Cat " _Aw you look so cuddly like a little kitten"_ Damn it Vega her voice caused Cat to stop kissing me leaving me drowning again without oxygen, of course Cat giggled putting her hands up like claws purring. Still gasping I turned to Tori if only Cat's nails were really claws and she would claw Vega's eyes out now that would be funny! Vega would really be my death she just didn't know when to leave things alone. Than there's Trina Vega as much as Tori annoys me I can at least consider her somewhat of a friend now, Trina however just makes me want to go on a killing spree. She never knows when to stay the hell out of something " _Kitty must transform into a real wildcat at night Jade cause those bruises are hideous what did she do bite you before she …._ Trina couldn't even get the hint when I glared at her I mean even Robbie knows when he crosses a line with me he needs to back it up before I punch him out nope not Trina. Taking a deep breath I interrupted her " _Only you would notice something hideous Trina maybe your talent is hiding behind all the ugliness ready to come out like the puss you are"_ The look of insult and horror on her face was enough of a reward for me " _Tori are you going to let our friend talk to your only sister that way?" "Were not friends Trina…_ My sudden coughing spasm kept me from saying anymore but she got the hint storming off.

I hated this cough it was never ending I've had it for weeks now I hate going to the doctors so I always trying to fix my colds and virus by myself. " _Jadey sweetie your still running a fever this cough sounds worse than last week you threw up twice today those bruises look serious your stuffy, your nose is running"_ Cat pouted as she wiped my eyes which were watering " _You still have a headache I can tell maybe you should go see a doctor school starts Monday you'll only be busier and have less time to rest once we start our senior year"_

Cat of course always worried about me maybe she did have a point right now I've always had a crappy immune system but this was bad even for me. Right now though I had to focus on this competition so I kissed Cat again before going to warm up. I needed to loosen up before we go on stage. The dressing room was in a state of normalcy before any competition moms running around helping their sons, daughters with their makeup, costumes, warm-ups, hair styles.

Moments before we were set to go on for our duet Mrs. Sabrina who we call Mrs, Brina called Cat and I over to her kissing our checks she smiled spinning Cat who looked so colorful with her costume her wild makeup Purple/ Green eyeshadow pink blush her nails were a beautiful shade of blue. I hated it all though I felt like an over grown sunflower but it wasn't up to me to be an artist you have to be willing to do things wear things that you aren't comfortable with.

Everyone became quite as Mrs. Brina called for their attention their faces mixed with fear, pride, jealousy, Envy and wonder. Her voice which is always stern full of confidence she knows what she wants how to get it what she expects of her students they know what is expected of them as well. " _I want you all to to look at your team captains Catrina Valentine,_ _J_ _adeite_ _West_ _these two are the definitions of hard work dedication they spend an average of 60-70 hours a week at the studio rehearsing, practicing no matter how demanding I am of them they always rise to the occasion. I am in the business of making stars and these two are well on their way to being just that. I have had the privilege of watching them grow up it saddens me to know that this is their last competition season with us but I know their futures are bright. I have trained them to be professionals I know as they chase their dreams they will take with them all my lessons, criticism and pointers to become the amazing artists they dreamed of being just like my beautiful McKenna was starting to be._

The coldest chill went through me as she spoke about her youngest daughter McKenna who I knew well. "C _atrina never change who you are my love one of the sweetest most unselfish compassionate brilliant, beautiful happiest young ladies I have ever known a ray of Sunshine, babe you have a light that can not be dimmed don't ever let anyone dim it" "Ah Jade from the moment we met you have been an individual who knew what she wanted a bit of a dark soul who stood out from all the other little girls in their pink tutu's the two of you are different as night and day this is what my sweet Kenna loved about you two she was a bit of both of you hard working like you Jade she knew what she wanted she loved ballet you…_ Grinning a little as I remembered my first day in her class I was three I had seen her hip hop class preform down on the boardwalk at Venice Beach and thought it looked so fun so I begged my parents to let me take it.My mom agreed only if Cat went with me her parents wanted a way for her to channel her energy. I was so pissed when I walked in and saw she had signed us up for Ballet yet Cat was so happy, I remember McKenna coming over taking our hands promising us we would love and learn from Ballet. Mrs. Brina grinned as she patted my back continuing her with her story " _Yet she also loved to freestyle create her own song through movement Jade the other kids_ _often misunderstand your style as something to be afraid of instead of to be admired you hated being in ballet yet you stayed for Cat's happiness surprise you came to love it because of how strict it is you became disciplined_ _you learned that all forms of dance originated from ballet, dance has helped you become the amazing writer by giving you focus it has helped you become an incredible actress by giving you confidence most importantly it has taught you how to be strong successful woman you two stayed by Kenna's side through her whole life even when she became sick when most kids were teasing her or turning their backs on her you made her smile you held her hands you danced through the storm with her…_ Mrs. Brina became emotional as she hugged us Cat started sniffling so I pulled her close as I watched our other team mates their reactions varying. Some were holding back tears some looked away unsure what to say some looked confused some just smiled with memories of Kenna. Not every one of our team mates knew Kenna like every dance team members kids stop dancing some don't advance enough to meet the requirements some move away some book jobs and become professionals some are forced to quit by parents for many reasons. Some grow up move away. We currently have 16 kids on our Elite Senior team four of them knew Kenna.

Looking to her oldest daughter our Lyrical teacher Amelia or as we call her Miss. Miashe stepped up speaking to us both directly. " _As you know it's always been a dream of mine to choreograph a routine for my sister but I could never find the right music, the right dancers, or deal with it emotionally talking about this upcoming season with my mom we realized this was the last group of students who would know about our sweet Kenna through more than just photographs, video's_ _so I felt this had to be the year I did it when we started thinking about who could be capable of doing a dance with technique,_ _Artistic_ _grace, emotion that would honor Kenna it was natural we picked our two top students who happen to be her best friends, you two would make her so proud she loved dance she loved her mom and this school she was always trying to get more students in here. I know she's up in heaven dancing with the fairies smiling down. Remember always listen to your bodies Kenna didn't that's why she's not here now if their telling you something is wrong go get yourself checked out dancing through the pain is one thing ignoring the pain is a whole different story._

Cat's eyes were staring straight at me I knew what she was trying to tell me suck up my pride and listen go see a damn doctor. Right now though all I wanted was to be able to relax, breathe out no pressure right I mean your only dancing in honor of a ten year old girl who never got to grow up and live her dreams.

No pressure. I just couldn't blow it I had to dance perfectly no pressure at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tori**

We all have these walls we build up to hide facades we create to protect ourselves, I think that's why social media has really taken off with my generation. You can hide behind a fake username, a fake profile picture. You can be anyone you want tell any lie you want and who would know? You become so use to hiding behind these walls these facades you forget how to interact with people how to show real emotions.

I've always been shy even as a kid it was painful for me to go up and just talk to someone, I didn't think anyone would want to talk to me, why would they when they could talk to someone as funny and hyper as my sister Trina. My sister was always the star in our family ever since she was born not for any real talent but she believed she was born to entertain she thinks she's gods gift to Hollywood. Mom and dad never had the heart to tell her any different either. To our dad we are his precious Jem's, his diamonds his angels. Our Dad David is a LAPD Officer, Mom Holly is owner of Stargate Musicals which is an agency that helps cast musicals both on stage and on screen. Because they had such demanding careers they didn't have time to even start thinking about a family. When they finally did settle down Mom was already in her late thirties, doctors told them it would be harder to have kids. They tried everything to have kids and nothing seemed to be working. They were frustrated looking into adoption than mom discovered she was pregnant, they were elated of course.

Trina Diamond Vega was born on Wednesday January 1st 1997 mom had music on throughout the whole labor she swore it calmed her down, ever since she was a kid she loved music she's very talented she plays the piano, sax, guitar. It was natural for her to have music which came in handy since Mom didn't want drugs, Trina took over ten hours to make her entrance. When she did come into the world Toni Braxton's hit song Unbreak my heart was playing. Dad says it was perfect because Trina's birth did just that it unbroke his heart. They both swear she brought them new life. Of course She has never let them or me forget this to this day hence her need for Birth week.

I came along two years later by than she had them both wrapped around her cute diamond coated little fingers. February 19th 1999 which was a Friday Mom once again took no drugs yet I was born in only three hours to the song Angel of mine by Monica.

Our first family photo Trina was hamming around making faces and the photographer suggested our parents get her into modeling or acting. Dad gave her the choice and instantly she wanted to do both so Dad found the best acting schools in La. From the first acting class she was hooked even at only two years old she swore this what she was born to do, When it came to Dance Trina was short which most people think would be a good thing but as the years have passed the world of dance has changed now short isn't the standard now they look for longer legs, shorter torso's, long necks and small heads. Trina had trouble picking up the moves trying to complete with kids with longer legs, so she tried to focus on vocal lessons but it was obvious at an early age she had no tone. Yet Dad always told her she was the best being a daddy's girl she believed everything he said. She wasted no time trying to show off in school at family parties trying out the latest moves she learned in dance or sing the current hit songs, kids would make fun of her because she really couldn't sing. Trina would come home crying everyday upset because they told her she was talentless a showoff or a horrible singer. The kids became really cruel towards her telling her she should go kill herself or wrap an electric cord around her throat and shock herself maybe it would shock the talent into her. She was really depressed crying all the time not eating she would lock herself in her room rehearsing for hours doing every vocal, dance and acting exercises she could.

Dad hated to see her sad so he would tell her she was the best the brightest to never give up he told her they were just jealous of how amazing she was. One day when I was five he sat me down explained to me that I was tougher mentally than Trina and it was my job as her sister to protect her encourage her. Mom and dad would do anything to help build up Trina's confidence so when she was seven and a half Mom casted her in a commercial even though she knew she couldn't act or sing, she figured maybe it would cure her acting bug when she saw how much work it was but it didn't Trina fell more in love with it. Lucky for Trina as a kid she was cute bubbly and full of energy just what they were looking for so she was signed by L 'orell Kids for a line of commercials for their shampoo and conditioners. Once she was signed people started kissing her butt telling her how talented she was filling her head with confidence. She was too young to know any difference during one of the commercials she met another kid Ali Sampson who was a model she idolized Ali for her height her beauty her southern charm she wanted to do everything Ali did so she begged Dad to let her model which of course he did. Modeling seemed to work for Trina from an early age she had success booking over twenty jobs in her first three months. Mom was almost always with Trina on jobs which left dad to raising me dad wasn't into dance and all that girlie stuff so we played baseball, basketball, soccer, football boxing and wrestling as I grew I became quick and smart at outsmarting my opponents, by the time was I was five I could out run the boys in my class I could tackle harder. I grew tough both physically and mentally I had to competing against boys to be as good if not better than them.

Trina soaked up everything she could from Ali and all her modeling friends the truth was she was pretty damn good as a model it didn't require speaking or dancing she learned about good posture she had an amazing agent who really worked on her self confidence which is what modeling is all about being confident in being able to sell the products that your representing. By the time she was ten she had over 140 jobs under her belt. She had the confidence that mom and dad were always trying to build up in her she begged Dad to let her try dance again so he contacted an old friend who owned her own studio in Los Angels Elite Hype he begged her to let Trina take classes and help her keep believing in herself no matter how bad she was.

To help her he begged me to take classes with her I was pissed I didn't want to do any girlie stuff but Trina was my sister as a kid I always loved my sister I mean she is the one who babysat me taught me to ride a bike comb my hair, do my makeup, how to do a handstand she's the one who taught me to read how to tell a joke. So I would do anything to make her happy. I was eight the first time I took a dance class. The first class I took was ballet which I hated but Trina made sure to show off and teach me how to do a pile or stand on releve. I enjoyed spending time with her she was always sweet and funny and pretty, I looked up to her. The next class I took was hip hop which I fell in love with, I remember I went up to the studio owner Miami Madison and told her I was going to be a star I wanted to do hip hop. I remember her laughing patting my head telling me to keep believing I would achieve it but she was sarcastic which made me mad. I wasn't Trina she shouldn't have assumed I had no talent just because Trina did. So I was determined to prove to her I could do this.

I was nine the first time we had a reticle together she was eleven the song was Hall of Fame by Sainty St. James she was nine like I was, I admired her she was beautiful, smart, talented plus she had a killer Irish/ British Accent. Trina froze on stage she forgot the moves the spotlight the audience all got to her but I kept going even going over taking her hand pulling her to me clapping to get the audience into it. Mrs. Madison swears it was the first time she ever saw the entire Audience just rise and totally get into the routine like that. I was so into the music I forgot where I was time and space didn't matter. I knew I loved it right than and there the applause made me happy it signalized I had done a great job. Trina followed my moves and we completed the routine.

It became obvious to everyone that I had real talent by the time I got off stage I had fallen in love with preforming but Trina was so devastated that she had frozen and I had taken over she cried hit me accusing me of sabotaging her stealing her spotlight. I learned to bury my emotions inside, dad came up privately to me gave me a big hug told me how beautiful I was how talented but he asked me to let Trina have preforming. He told me I was so good at so many things and this was one thing Trina really wanted. So I did as he asked I didn't allow myself to love it back than. I had the confidence someday it would be my turn I kept up the lessons rehearsed in private but I let her continue to shine.

Acting taught me how to read people I could usually spot someone about to say something rude to my sister a mile away so I would do anything to protect her I got into a lot of fights in school protecting her took a lot of detentions even got suspended when I was 12. I had to give up time with my friends to go to her shows. I learned to push aside my own love for preforming and bury it with other passions, like school work I was really smart Trina use to say I got the brains she got the talent and beauty.

Somehow along the way we build up Trina's confidence so much that she can longer see the truth that she really has no talent. Yet as annoying as it is Trina's my sister I want her to be successful and happy someday reality will catch up to her and I will be there with her. Just like she was there to support me when I was asked to go to Hollywood Arts even though she hated it she knew what I had sacrificed all these years.

Reading people is essential to an actor especially in live theater you can tell when jokes are working when a scene is going the way it's suppose to. It gives you feedback to make something better, that's why I could tell instantly how Jade was feeling even though she had her normal stone cold expression on her face. She had barely touched her coffee which was cooling off she looked pale, her fingers were shaking breathing increased no one was mentioning the competition from Saturday. I didn't want to make it worse for her. I knew she was beating herself up over it I also knew she hated liars even if for the right reason she is the total polar opposite of my sister who loved to be lied to told how amazing she was even when she well wasn't. Jade would pound my face in if I told her it was no big deal when in fact it was. She fell on stage in front of three of the most important people in the industry.

One point deducted could mean the difference between winning and losing. Still I consider Jade a friend I hated for her to beat herself up like this. She sounded so depressed _"I can't believe I blew it like that!_ She didn't give me time to even come up with a response as she got up throwing out her cup. Looking to Cat who looked ready to cry jumping up going after her, feeling helpless I looked to Andre who squeezed my hand both of us jumped up. Robbie, Beck followed us but it was Beck who spoke first.

" _Aw babe so you fell it wasn't that bad"_

In three years of dating you would think a guy as smart and handsome as Beck would of learned never lie to Jade! She spun around her eyes on fire but it was Cat who growled at him " _You don't get to call her babe anymore she's my girlfriend not yours"_ Everyone got quite as they saw her step to him even Beck looked shocked sweet innocent little Cat never snapped. _"Don't ever lie to Jade we all know how bad it was on Saturday she's not a child she doesn't need protection she just needs support not lies"_

No one knew what to say yet somehow my dear sweet sister found the words _"Beck don't bother she's too big of a bitch to see that you were trying to help but I always appreciate when a cutie like you showers me with compliments_ _the whole world knows what a loser Jade is now"_ Trina reached out touching Beck's shocked check. " _You need a star standing by you cause perfection as golden as yours babe needs starlight like me standing by you"_ Jade laughed _"Yeah some star Vega you failed two years in a row where's your marquee with your name on it your almost twenty and still high school Star ha more like a fallen star that never quite reached the sky"_ Nothing stopped Hurricane Trina though " _At least I didn't blow my scholarship or my girlfriends scholarship so tell me Cat how does it feel knowing your sleeping with the bitch that killed your dreams?"_

I swallowed yes it was my job to protect Trina but there was no way in hell I was getting between her and Jade. I felt real fear for my sister Andre squeezed my hand looking around the Asphalt cafe but as quickly as that fire came into Jade eyes was as quickly as her heals spun and she stormed out of the cafe screaming. Cat following looking to my friends we all grabbed our bags just as Trina jumped up on the table starting to sing.

" _I love myself I don't need anyone else"_

Well her confidence was defiantly not shaken all summer Mom and dad worried about her because she failed again but nope she was doing just fine. Jade on the other hand was not.


End file.
